Barrier
The Barrier is a mysterious metaphysical block on man-kin's magical potential. It prevents ziraduun from sensing and using the shadow and the grim dream, effectively rendering them mundane. The Barrier appeared suddenly and inexplicably about one thousand years ago, bringing the Myriad to an abrupt and violent end and triggering the turmoil of the Lost Years. The appearance of the Barrier was a pivotal event in the history of Landfall. It was directly responsible for the near extinction of man-kin during the Lost Years and the nearly 800 years of suffering (painful readjustment) that followed. Nonetheless, the existence of the Barrier is totally unknown to the people of present-day Landfall. Myths surrounding the end of the Myriad simply suggest that wizrada was "taken away" from man-kin, for various reasons. The word "Barrier" is not remembered and is never used. Not even the Ardent know about it. The Barrier is perhaps the most powerful living spell ever cast. It exists in the Between, an impossibly thin metaphysical shell around the flesh. Because the Between is the source of the woe of Haelfaun, magic targeting and exploring the Between was outlawed by the Academy during the Myriad. Accordingly, the origin of the Barrier is unknown. At the beginning of the series, the only people who know about the Barrier are Malzadrian and Khazr. Cracks in the Barrier The Barrier is not perfect. In fact, if it were perfect, all living things would be severed from their souls and reality itself would shatter -- this is physically impossible. There are "cracks" in the Barrier which allow certain ziraduun to sense and manipulate supernatural forces. The power of such ziraduun is severely attenuated, however. A witch who would have been able to fly and lift buildings with her mind during the Myriad is today reduced to, at best, minor tricks like making a feather float in the air -- because of the Barrier. All modern wizrada is practiced, unknowingly, through the Barrier. No present-day ziraduun knows what it was like to practice magic during the Myriad (except Malzadrian and Khazr). Accordingly, man-kin's magical gift is considered extremely rare and weak. In fact, if there was no Barrier, the gift would be common, and some man-kin would be quite powerful, with training. Cracks in the Barrier may be associated with places, in addition to people. For example, an otherwise weak ziraduun, who would not normally be able to penetrate the Barrier, might step into a ruin where her power "comes to life." She has stepped into a crack or weak spot. When she leaves, she would return to being mundane. Raistinjaishen and raistinmaeren are powerful artifacts that can rip holes in the Barrier. Siabra and the Barrier There is a mysterious, ambiguous relationship between the siabra and the Barrier. Born from fae magic, siabra can travel instantaneously along thuz n'cryth ar shar druhul l'threg n'ma'ars ("cracks in the shattered glass face of the world"). These cracks spread and multiply as Mikoa damages the Barrier. Thus, there is an apparent connection between siabra paths and weak spots in the Barrier. The Barrier Trilogy Spoiler Warning! The Barrier is an important plot element of Books 1, 2, and 3. This first trilogy of the Grim Dream series is sometimes informally called the "Barrier Trilogy." In this trilogy, it is revealed that Malzadrian and Khazr know the whole truth about the Barrier. Malzadrian tries to destroy it. Khazr tries to stop him. In Book 3, the Barrier is destroyed and the full potential of wizrada is restored to all man-kin. This triggers a so-called "Second Myriad" which unfolds during Books 4 through 9 of the series.